Talk:Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Change Me! (Barney's Super Singing Circus (1996 video) - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:2561:6571:61DB:CC9B-20190603210009
Riff is a six-year-old orange Hadrosaur who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin and a friend of Barney's. Personality Riff is all about music. He hears music everywhere he goes. His theme song is none other than "I Hear Music Everywhere". Like the other dinosaurs, he is an amicable character. Riff also enjoys inventing things on the side. Creation According to HIT Entertainment and executive producer Karen Barnes, Riff was created to add musical diversity to the series. In 2006, Riff was added to the live show, Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (albeit after 8 months), he made his first TV appearance in "Let's Make Music", with his introduction being in the episode, "Welcome, Cousin Riff". Design Riff is known for his crest lighting up, which makes music. Riff is orange with a yellow tummy with green spots and green spikes. Riff wears green sneakers with yellow socks and purple laces on them. Portrayal Costume Actors *Adam Brown (2006-2008) *Jeff Ayers (2008-2016) *Jerad Harris (2008-2016) Voice Actors *Michaela Dietz (2006-2016) *Mahalia Brown (Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!) (2015) Trivia *He is the first dinosaur to be created in over 13 years. *He is the only dinosaur whose name does not start with the letter B. *He is all about music - music is in his voice, his heart and his every move. *As much as Riff love's music, he also likes to invent things *His favorite food is Ants on a Log (Celery with Cheddar cheese and raisins) *Catchphrases: Wowzer!, Tippity-Top. Later Skaters! Appearances Barney & Friends *Season 10 *Season 11 *Season 12 *Season 13 *Season 14 *Season 15 Home Videos #Let's Make Music (first appearance) #Let's Go to the Firehouse #Dino-Mite Birthday #'Let's Go to the Police Station' #Celebrating Around the World #'Barney's Imagination Playhouse' #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #The Best of Barney #Once Upon a Dino-Tale #'Let's Go Back to School ' #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventures #Let's Play Outside #Barney's Furry Friends #A-Counting We Will Go #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Planes, Trains & Cars #Let's Go to the Doctor #Let's Go to the Moon #Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney #'Let's Go to the Circus ' #'Let's Go to the Gym ' #'Let's Go Under the Sea' #'Barney's Camping Adventure' #This is How I Feel #'Let's Go to the Movies' #'Let's Go to the Castle' #Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals #'Let's Go to the Grocery Store' #'Let's Go to the Museum ' #It's Showtime with Barney! #'Barney's Musical Jukebox ' #'Let's Go to the Restaurant' #'Celebrate the Holidays with Barney' #'Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11' #'Rock and Roll with Barney' #'Let's Go to the Post Office ' #Sing-Along with Barney #'Dance-Along with Barney' #'Barney's Celebration!' #'Barney's Clubhouse Fun!' Live Shows #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Let's Imagine #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage See Also *Alternate Riff Costumes References #↑ http://www.hitentertainment.com/prpdfs/riff_announcement_final_-_june_20_2006.pdf